


the trouble of regulating your body temperature

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Moceit - Freeform, creativity twins bonding, crush's, eventual moceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: here have some cold cuddly moceit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	the trouble of regulating your body temperature

**Author's Note:**

> here have some cold cuddly moceit

He didn’t want to go to Patton for this.

he would normally just go to Remus, Remus actually really did love to cuddle, and more importantly he actually liked Janus.

But Remus had gone on an adventure in the imagination with Roman and Janus didn’t want to interrupt them bonding,

So Patton it was, Patton didn’t actively hate him so he was the only one he  _ could _ turn to for this.

_ He hated the cold so much. _

He just wanted to watch hocus pocus but instead he couldn’t regulate his own body temperature so he was practically shivering,

So he gingerly knocked on Patton’s door.

_ This was fine, Patton wasn’t aware of his feelings for him, this was fine. _

Patton soon emerged, smiling as he saw Janus,

_ This is fine. _

Janus nervously rubbed his wrist, trying to gather courage

He inhaled and exhaled before speaking.

“You know how I’m part snake?” He asked hesitantly and once Patton nodded, obviously confused, he continued “well because of it I have a very hard time regulating my own body temperature, and- normally Remus helps but as you know Remus is out adventuring with Roman and I’m not gonna stop them from finally getting to spend time together so..” he exhaled,

“..will you cuddle with me..?” He knew Patton was extremely kind but he also knew Patton may not be comfortable with that so he was getting ready for rejection.

To Janus’s surprise though Patton smiled softly before mumbling a soft “of course” And guiding him inside his room,

Patton pulled up his blanket and sat Janus- who just went along with everything, on the bed, before sitting down as well, scooting close to him.

As soon as Patton was close Janus could practically feel the warmth radiating off of him, resulting in him practically clinging to him. 

Patton gasped quietly “you are really cold!” He said, clearly concerned, before wrapping his arms around Janus’s back “poor thing”

Janus immediately found himself intangling their legs, and then hiding his face in Patton’s chest, trying to hide the blush.

_ Stupid snake instincts.  _

He soon found himself falling asleep due to being surrounded by warmth and what he could swear was love, but he couldn’t seem to mind as he cuddled closer before finally drifting off, feeling the ghost of a kiss in his hair.


End file.
